1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to mobile communication devices and to the tasks which they perform.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile communication devices, such as cell phones, may offer a broad variety of selectable tasks for a user to perform. The number of selectable tasks may be so great as to require them to be organized in a complex, hierarchical menu. The menu may be so complex that it may be difficult and/or time consuming for the user to locate a desired task.
The menu may be customizable. The user may organize it in a way that is more intuitive and/or more efficient to use. For example, the user may position frequently-used items on the top level.
The mobile communication device may also include a broad variety of other types of settings which may also be set by a user, such as the ring style, call forwarding options, and the activation of a wireless local area network communication system, such as Wi-Fi.
However, a menu organizational and/or option settings which are optimal for a user at one location (e.g., the user's home) may not be optimal for the user at another location (e.g., the user's office). Customizing the menu and/or option settings may therefore not always be useful.